1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a circuit arrangement for limiting the current at make of a capacitative load that is operated with an operating voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When switching on a capacitative load such as, for example, servo output stages for driving X-Y motors, the capacitative load charges suddenly. Given support capacitors (up to 18000 .mu.F) of the output stages, current peaks up to 200 A can occur that fuse the contacts of contactors that intervene in the circuit for safety reasons. These contactors are, thus, no longer functional.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to specify a circuit arrangement for limiting the current at make of a capacitative load that reduces the currents flowing during the turn-on event.